Sonic::Epilogue
Please know that this is a FAN-FICTION. Sonic::Epilogue is a fan movie on Youtube and Newgrounds. This movie takes place after the Sonic The Hedgehog SatAm and shows what happened to Sonic. It will also be on DVD,Blu-Ray,On Demand,Digital Copy,iTunes,and Netflix. It is an OVA movie that pulls two episodes:Sonic is Missing and Friends Forever. It will run 240 minutes. Story The story is mostly based off the comic and the fan movie,but has more scenes. The first part is based off the comic. The second part is based off the fan movie,but characters can talk in both parts. The movie starts off with Tails telling the story of how he lost his friend Sonic. Sonic and Tails went on a mission to infiltrate a base held by Robotnik to get codes, Sonic and Tails split up during the mission. To Sonic's demise however, Snively releases mega muck along with razor sharp metallic shards and Sonic ends up running into the muck, gets his feet stuck falls to the ground and gets his leg cut on one of the shards, Tails overhears Sonic moaning to the result of getting his leg cut over the radio and questions Sonic as to what happened however Sonic tells Tails to continue searching for the codes, Tails quickly does so and makes his way to Sonic's location however Sonic tells Tails it's too late for him and should get himself and others out and leave him here, Tails refuses to do so and he makes his way to him, however Snively appears and takes Sonic away before Tails could come and rescue him. Tails and Sally presume that Sonic is dead and fall into a depression. Meanwhile back at the base, Snively injects Sonic in the chest with a virus, corrupting Sonic's mind and wiping his memories of what he had with Tails and all his other friends turning him into a different person and falling under the command of Snively. Eventually Tails and Sally find sonic in a facility, Tails is happy to see his friend but notices that Sonic is different and bursts into tears upon seeing Sonic's evil grin, Sally however tries to confront and bring Sonic to his senses but he smacks her away and then insults Tails. Tails realizes that the Sonic he knew is no more and goes off to face him in the mountains hoping to knock sense into sonic and bring him back, however during the fight Sonic overpowers Tails and begins to choke him and hold him up against a tree, Tails however has a knife with him and has the ability to stab Sonic and save himself however he hesitates and begins to receive memories of how he first met Sonic and how they became friends, breaking through emotion he stabs Sonic in the place where Sonic was injected with the virus, in doing so it brings the real Sonic back, however Tails cut too deep, leaving sonic immobile and bleeding out, they say their goodbyes and Tails buries Sonic in an unmarked grave. Characters *Sonic The Hedgehog - Main Antagonist (Voiced by Roger Craig Smith,Jason Anthony Griffith in flashbacks) *Miles "Tails" Prower - Main Protagonist (Voiced by Kate Higgins,Amy Palant in flashbacks) *Amy The Hedgehog - Protagonist (Voiced by Cindy Robinson,Lisa Ortiz in flashbacks) *Knuckles The Echidna - Flashbacks (Voiced by Travis Willingham) *Snively - Antagonist (Voiced by Charlie Adler) Chapters *1: morte de sonic *2: Hacking In The codes *3: Where Is Sonic?! *4: Sonic The Hedgehog: Gone *5: Flashback: Sonic's First Contact With Amy *6: Back at Robotropolis *7: Flashback: Sonic And Knuckles *8: Sonic vs. Tails: Friends No More *9: Final Flashback: Sonic And Tails (AKA Sonic's Last Words) *10: Credits Music *X vs Zero Rock Remix - Megaman X5 (Heard in Chapter 8) *Waiting For The End - Linkin Park (Heard in Chapter 9) *Break You Open (Also Heard in the Credits) *Unbeatable Love - Megaman X4 (Heard in the japanese ending)